Dramacraft
by Ashtronixxx
Summary: What happens when 20 people sent to a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. You'll find out at Dramacraft. Regular teenagers play for Emerald, Diamond and Iron. What will happen on the island? All I know it's gonna be fun. Warning some romance, love triangles and violence.
1. Prologue

**Please note this is my first fanfiction.**

 **Prologue:**

Two shadowy figures walked through a cold forest.

A tall bony figure with a masculine voice looked ahead "Hmmmmm. I believe we found the place."

"Yes, it's perfect for its purpose." the other figure answered back. This person was short and had a feminine voice.

"It's time we invited them here." and with that, they both walked away.

* * *

 **Hi, everyone! I'm finding it a bit hard to get lots of characters. Please PM me with your character idea.**

 **This is what to say...**

 **Name:** First and last name. Don't make it stupid please

 **Gender:** Female or Male

 **Apperarance:** What do they look like

 **Personality:** This is VERY IMPORTANT as well

 **Interests/Hobbies:** What do they like to do

 **You guys can submit as many OCs as you want! Just saying some OC may not be included!** **BAI GUYS!**

 **-ASHTRONIX :D :P**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival Part One

**Hey, guys! I'd like to thank Prototypegamer, Herobrinegal and laserboomx for their ideas on a character for the story. Also, I like to thank Herobgrinegal especially for giving a better name to call this fanfic, Dramacraft. Now I'm really sorry for the late update because I had a lot of homework, so I couldn't update. Now it's time I got onto the story :P**

* * *

"Welcome to the first episode of DRAMACRAFT. I'm your host Notch Mc'Crafty and this is my co-host Alex Mc'Crafty, my daughter" announced a man with moppy brown hair, electric blue eyes and a short brown beard. Notch was wearing a blue shirt and dark blue pants.

"Hmpf" replied Alex. Alex has long orange hair tied back in a low ponytail, bright green eyes, plain green shirt and dark green pants. Alex just LOVES green.

"20 competitors are going to battle it out to win 10'000 emeralds. It's time we got them here." with that notch got his new invention, the Walkie Talkie and spoke into it. "Sent the first one in."

...

After a few minutes, the first competitor arrived in their minecart. The young lady hopped out, she tucked her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. She was wearing black jeans and a blue hoodie. Her bright green eyes looked around and spotted Notch. She walked up to him dragging her suitcase behind her and said "Hey! You must be Notch and Alex Mc'Crafty. I'm Ashlyn Coolman, but just call me Ash, ok." She walked over to Alex and stood next to her.

In the distance, they saw another minecart coming. Ash piped up "I wonder who it is. I can't wait to meet everyone" This time it is a male in the minecart.

He hoped out of the minecart, his black hair falling in front of his bottle green eyes. "Greetings, guys and girls. My name Echo Rovan. It's nice to meet you guys"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Echo" everyone turned around and saw a girl with light brown hair, brown eyes. She was wearing really short shorts, a simple tee-shirt tied to her left and had the new Addidas Superstars. "Hey guys, I'm Lauren Frye. If you want you can call me Laurie."

"It's nice to meet you Laurie and Echo. I'm Ash and this is Alex and Notch Mc'Crafty." Lauren cracked up with laughter "Mc'crafty. What kind of the last name is that"

Ash looked at both of them. "Please don't be rude. I hate when people be rude." Lauren looked sad and half whispered, "I'm sorry." In the distance, they saw another two minecarts. In the distance, they saw another two minecarts. One was a boy and the other one was a girl. The first person was a boy with black ripped jeans and a grey hoodie. His black hair was covering most of his face but his bright blue eyes were shining through. "Hey, guys. My name is Shadow Devnovan."

"Hey Shady. Wait we can call you that"

"Yeah, you can. I don't mind."

"Anyway Shady. I'm Ashlyn Colman and this is Echo Rovan, Lauren Frye and Notch and Alex Mc'Crafty."

While they were talking the other minecart arrived. The girl inside was struggling to get out of the minecart so she decided to get their attention "Ahem." Everyone looked around and saw the girl trying to get out. Echo being a gentleman, went over to the girl and put his tanned hand out.

The girl got out of the minecart turned around and shouted "I don't need your help, leather skin. Anyway, I'm Samantha Lodge." Samantha flicked her long blonde hair and walked over to the group. Samantha was wearing a short skirt, tight tank top showing her cleavage off, a brown-green cowboy hat and brown high-heeled boots.

In the distance, they saw yet another 4 minecarts. This first two were boys, next was a girl and then another boy. The first minecart arrived with a very handsome boy. He had lightly tanned skin, light brown hair and perfect blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, denim jeans and black shoes.

"Hello. I'm Stephano." the man now called Stephano said in a very deep voice. Samatha stared at Stephano, with deep affection.

Ash elbowed Lauren in the rib bone and said, "I think Samatha is really crushing on Stephano. I mean, look at her face." Lauren turned around to see Samatha drooling. She burst into laughter.

Samantha cat walked over to the man, "Helllooo hottie."

The next minecart landed and the boy climbed out. He has blonde hair, and he was wearing a white t-shirt with 3 emeralds, blue headphones and jeans. Echo walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm Echo. This is Alex and Notch Mc'Crafty, Ash, Lauren, Samatha, Stephano."

The new boy said "Hey Echo. I'm Jack Pixel, so nice to meet you guys."

Notch turned to the camera "That's the end of the first episode. Who will be the next competitors? You'll find next time on DRAMACRAFT"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading so far. Next chapter will be coming soon. Charater ideas are still open. Please review and tell me any ideas for the challenges. THANK YOU!**

 **-Ashtronixxx :P**


End file.
